


Do It, Draco

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, Hermione, and Harry kick off the new year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It, Draco

“Will you _please_ bugger off,” the blond muttered under his breath, shaking his head in hopes of shaking off the nagging voice of what he could only assume was his conscience. Although lately, it seemed to have taken on the role of unwanted match-maker by convincing him that it would be a _spectacular_ idea to pursue not one, but _both_ of his co-workers that had caught his eye over the past year.

“Talking to yourself, Draco? You must be awfully starved for company.” Hermione Granger flashed him a smile as she leaned against the wall beside him, tipping a crystal glass of champagne to her lips as she extended her other hand towards him to offer a second.

'If you just lean in a bit...'

“Thank you,” he said quickly, nearly snatching the glass from the witch's hand and tossing its entire contents back at once.

“Ah, some decent company at last,” Harry Potter chimed, appearing at Draco's other side with a fluted glass of champagne in his own hand. “It's almost midnight, you know! The new year is just about to begin.”

Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment at his empty drink as though that might magically cause it to refill before he schooled his expression into one of casual boredom. “Yes, that does seem to be the order of the evening, doesn't it? Being a New Year's party and all.”

Both Harry and Hermione laughed quietly, exchanging a quick glance that went unnoticed by the blond wizard between them. “So how would you like to bring in the new year then, Draco?”

'If you would just say something...'

“What do you mean?”

“You know,” Harry wheedled, taking a sip from his champagne, “you usually do something special to kick off the start of the year. Kiss someone, do something new, that sort of thing.”

'If you would just listen to me for a moment...'

“I didn't have anything in mind, if that's what you're getting at.” This time, he noticed the disbelieving glance that passed between Hermione and Harry, and he looked between the two of them in annoyance. “What?”

“One minute,” Hermione said quietly, glancing briefly at the watch around her wrist. “Are you sure you didn't have anything in mind, Draco?” The witch licked her lips almost without realizing it, just a quick dart of her tongue across them as if in anticipation as she met Draco's eyes. In a panic, he glanced away, only to find that Harry was standing much closer than he had realized a moment ago, with a similar expression of anticipation.

'If you don't act, you'll miss your chance,' that nagging voice reminded, and as he heard the crowd of fellow Ministry workers begin counting down the final ten seconds of the year in unison, he felt his heart race slightly.

“Do it, Draco.” This time, not the voice, but Hermione had spoken, her eyes half lidded as she moved in closer. To his other side, Harry mimicked the motion and pressed himself nearer to Draco.

“3...” chimed the other guests of the party, oblivious to the trio tucked away in one corner of the room, paying no mind to the charmed counter on the wall.

“2...” His two co-workers were getting closer until the three of them were all touching. It was awkward and looked a bit more like a huddled group of friends than an attempt of seduction by two of them, but Draco was of no mind to protest.

“1...”

Before he could second guess the action any more, Draco dropped his champagne glass to the floor, ignoring the quiet sound of it shattering on the marble as he reached his hands out to grab hold of both people in front of him and pull them the last few inches closer. His lips brushed against Hermione's first, tasting the champagne on her lips as he held Harry close by the front of his dress robes. As soon as he parted from Hermione, Harry leaned in on his own to claim Draco's mouth with his, reaching around to tangle his free hand into the blond's hair.

“Happy New Year,” Harry whispered when the two of them pulled apart, the words echoed by Hermione who hovered as close to the both of them as was possible without actually being between them.

The corner of Draco's lips twitched in a partial smile. “Come home with me?” he asked somewhat nervously, half afraid that now they would change their minds. Instead, Harry pressed himself closer to Draco and flashed him a smile of his own.

“Of course,” he said cheerily, exchanging one final, satisfied glance with Hermione as she wrapped her arms around both of their necks and nodded in agreement.

“We were beginning to think you'd never ask.”


End file.
